cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Pinto Iapetus
Appearance Pinto is a blond hedgehog with long, thick fur and light blue eyes. He's fairly tall for Mobian standards and is a bit lanky. He often wears a blue cloak, using the hood to help hide his face if need be. It has a swirl-like pattern on it. Personality Pinto is a quiet but energetic lad. He enjoys company, but he's secretive and doesn't enjoy talking about himself much. Despite what others may say, he has an innate fear of himself- he's afraid he might hurt someone he cares about with his powers. He's peaceful in nature, but not entirely pacifistic. He'll fight if need be. He's a kindhearted individual that likes to help people if he can- though he tends to find himself sitting at the sidelines instead, much to his disdain. He tends to end up holding himself back instead of pushing himself to his full potential- fear being a major factor in this. Backstory Pinto was created to be the best and ideal heir for Nick, seeing how Michael was beginning to show signs of madness and Kishon was seen as too weak in Nick's eyes. With the contributions of a godlike being and bribing a prostitute to carry the child- Pinto was brought into the world. Pinto showed signs of great power, even as a small child. Nick was proud at first, but began to realize that this child could pose a threat to his power. He promptly left the child to die of exposure. However, he was found by Io and brought to the Ether Forest, where he was raised from about five years old onward. He seems quite aware of his power, and fears it. Powers Pinto is a being with many affinities and can prove quite the powerhouse if he puts his mind to it. His chaos powers are the strongest, able to overpower even Kishon with ease. He also has mild fire, electric, and light elemental affinities-they're not as strong as his chaos abilities, but they can still provide offensive and defensive covers. He tends to not use his powers at all- for fear he might cause great destruction. He doesn't have very good control of his powers, and resists using them- even if it's a grave situation. Abilities Pinto, like many other hedgehogs, can spindash. He's also a speedy sucker, and can use it to avoid confrontation. Due to being the offspring of a god, he has a long life expectancy and is a tad harder to kill than his mortal siblings. Forms Super- If exposed to the seven chaos emeralds, Pinto can achieve an extremely powerful 'super' form, given by the negative energy of the chaos emeralds. This balances the positive energy within him, and allows him to fully control his powers without causing due harm to himself. Spiritwalker- Pinto can achieve a ghostlike form through meditation. This makes him practically impervious to damage, but unable to deal damage. However, his body is left behind and vulnerable while he's "away". Destroyer- Upon taking major damage, Pinto might be able to enter this form. It boosts attack, but causes him to be far less coordinated and he takes extra damage upon using powers. Ascended form- Similar to Kishon's form, though only triggered upon being exposed to the emeralds of his home universe. However, Pinto takes a less draconic and a more angelic appearance, trading in defenses for raw power. True God- Pinto can enter a godlike state through enough focus and borrowing energy from at least two gods- this leaves the gods in a more vulnerable state but gives Pinto enough energy to do what he has to do, increasing health and offensive capabilities. The gods must be willing to lend him his power. However, simply being in this form can damage Pinto pretty badly. Weaknesses If Pinto uses his powers, it has a good chance (50%) of causing damage to himself- as his powers are too strong for even himself to handle at times. Another good way of taking down Pinto is to get into close range with him- if he has to fight, he tries to keep his distance. Getting close would throw him off. It's also fairly easy to simply grab at his cloak and use it against him. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hero